Finding Soul
by MysticBrush
Summary: Maka is walking through the hallway when she see's Soul... With another girl. She's feels something she had never felt before. Was it... Jealousy? She runs into Kid and things start getting complicated. Maka's life starts turning upside down. Is this what love feels like?
1. Chapter 1

"Now, Maka, let's review the lesson. Today-"

Professor Stein got interrupted by a flash of lightning. "Looks like we have to go inside," He sighed, turning his chair around that he always rolled around in. "Class dismissed."I started to run back inside as soon as I felt raindrops fall onto my shoulders. _I'm going to get soaked if I don't hurry up!_ I thought, as the rain started to come down harder.

_Thank goodness,_ I thought, pushing the school doors open. "Now I just have to find Soul…" I muttered, walking down the hallway. I sighed as my shoes squeaked from the rain as I walked. I looked like more of an idiot than usual, as Soul would put it. A few minutes later, I saw a glimpse of white spiky hair from behind the lockers.

"Soul!"

I ran over to him, expecting for him to greet me with his toothy grin.

I was wrong.

Instead, I saw him up against the lockers, making out with some girl I'd never seen before. I froze in horror as vivid memories of my father with other women flashed into my mind. Men… They're all the same. A tear slid down my face as I clenched my stomach. I feel sick, I thought, quickly wiping away my tears.

Soul stopped, turning to me.

"…Maka? What is it?"

I glared at the two, tears burning in my eyes. "I HATE YOU, SOUL! YOU'RE JUST THE SAME AS MY FATHER!" Why am I feeling like this? "Soul…?" The girl looked up at him in confusion. "Maka, what's wro-"

I didn't let him finish. I turned around, running in the opposite direction, thunder roaring in my ears.

"Maka!"

I heard faint footsteps behind me as I tore through the hallway. _How could I say that?! Now Soul will hate me for sure. What am I so upset abo-_

"Ahhh!"

Not looking where I was going, I crashed into Lord Death's son; Death the Kid.

"Kid! I-I'm so sorry…!"

We both ended up on the floor, his books spilled on the tile everywhere. I started picking up his books, wet tears on my face. "Maka? Are you ok?" He asked, looking at me in concern. "I… I'm fine…" I murmured, looking down at the floor. "Maka, what happened?" Kid pressed. I sighed, looking up at him. _Great. I'm goanna start crying again… _"Soul was…" I couldn't go on. I cringed in pain, tears forming in my eyes. "Maka…" Kid looked at me… in pity? Or was it-

"Maka!"

I turned around, and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

"Soul…" I whispered.

Kid sat up, his face darkened. "What did you do…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKA?!"

Soul glared at Kid. "I didn't do anything. All I need is to talk to her. Come on, Maka."

Kid took a step towards Soul. "Do you really expect me to believe that? She's **crying. **Now **what did you do?**" He demanded.

Soul looked at him, his crimson eyes gleaming. "You heard me, didn't you? Or do you need me to say it again?"

I silently stood up, looking down at the ground.

"I'm going home…" I muttered.

"Maka…" Soul put a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away, not looking at him. "…Why don't you go to that girl you were making out with?"

Tears streamed down my face. "DON'T YOU LIKE HER?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul's POV**

I stared at Maka, watching tears trickle down her cheeks. "Maka…It wasn't me, she-"Kid narrowed his eyes, stepping in front of her. "Leave Maka alone. Don't you see how much pain you've caused her?" This is so uncool, I thought, glaring at him in anger.

"Move out of the way, you basta-"I stopped, realizing… Maka was gone. I ran past Kid, starting to search for her down the halls. "Maka!" I called, getting a few strange looks. "Maka, it's not what you thi-"I hit the floor with a thud, crashing into the lockers. "Huh?" I looked up, seeing Kid above me. His golden eyes blazed with anger, his eyebrows furrowed. I stood up, cursing under my breath.

"You've messed with the wrong weapon, reaper."

**Maka's POV**

I ran down the halls, hearing faint voices call my name. Why am I feeling like I'm being torn in two? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything… Right? Why do I care so much? All I can think of is my father. I can't trust him, and if I do, all he'll cause me is pain. But he's risked his life for me…Before I could think any harder, I heard, "Are you ok, Maka…?"

I stopped running, recognizing the quiet voice. I slowly turned around, looking up at Croana. "What happened? A-Are you ok…?" He asked in concern. (I consider Croana a boy)"C-Croana…" I said between sniffles. "Do you… Want to write a poem about it? I-It may help you feel better…" He said softly, his pink hair falling over his eyes. I nodded, following him into the library.

**Death's POV**

I grinned, staring into Soul's red eyes. "Are you sure about that, Soul?" I spat.

"You have **no** idea what happened, you bastard!" Soul yelled, other students starting to surround us.

"I know you hurt her, you idiot. That's enough for me to consider this an official battle. And I won't hold back just because you're Maka's weapon." I threatened, getting ready to fight.

"I wasn't expecting you to," He challenged, changing the bottom part of his arm into a long silver blade.

Right before Soul was about to attack, Tsubaki ran up to us, Blackstar following behind her. "What's going on?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, pushing her way through the crowd. We both stopped, turning to her. "Because if this is anything important, just keep in mind that **I'm** the star of the show, not you!" Blackstar declared, raising his fist in the air.

"Not now, Blackstar…" She muttered, elbowing him in the ribs. Blackstar laughed. "Not time for what? The truth?" He let out a long laugh, throwing his head back in the air. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, letting out a snort. "Anyways, what's going on?! And where's Maka?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka's POV**

I let out a sigh, my heart pounding out of my chest. My shoes thudded against the concrete, the yellow moon light flooding the street. I gripped the poem I wrote down tightly, unsure of what to do with it. "What am I going to do…?" I muttered, thinking out-loud. Soul's probably going to hate me… Especially after what I did. My hair fell over my eyes, wind bristling through my hair. I wonder what he's doing right now…

**Soul's POV**

After I explained what had happened, everyone stared at me in astonishment.

"**That's **what happened?!" Pattie exclaimed. (Liz and Pattie came in a little after Blackstar and Tsubaki did, ok? XD)

"Yeah...Do you know where Maka is now?" I asked. Pattie shook her head, turning to Liz. "Do you?"

"No…I don't think anyone does," Liz replied.

Blackstar let out a sigh. "Oh well. She was stealing the spotlight from me, anyway." He walked forward, with his hands behind his head. "C'mon, Tsubaki. We have training to do." "Wait up, Blackstar!" Tsubaki called, running after him through the sea of people.

I narrowed my eyes, turning away from them. "Then I'll find her…" Right as I was about to go forward, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, Kid staring in my eyes. "I'll come, too." Before I could say anything, he walked forward. "You're so un-cool…" I muttered, walking behind him.

"Do you have any idea of where she would be, Soul?" Kid asked, pushing through the crowds of people in the echoed hallway. "Maybe…She might just be in her room," I muttered, remembering that she usually went in there when she was upset.

"Ok, let's go then."

**15 minutes later**

"Here we are," I said, the small house coming into view. Once we walked up to it, I grasped the cold doorknob, turning it slightly to the right. Before I opened the door, I turned to Kid. "Wait here." Right as he was about to protest, I walked inside. "Maka?" Right as I was about to walk to her room, I noticed something on the counter; a crumbled up piece of paper.

I opened it, astonished of what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

(WELL THIS HOPEFULLY MAKES UP FOR LAST CHAPTER ABOUT HOW FRICKIN SHORT IT WAS I APOLOGIZE XD)

**Maka's POV**

I sat on my bed, bringing up my knees to my chest. How could I do that…? I thought, my light brown hair falling over my green eyes. It's never going to be the same, will it? I threw the bed sheets over my body, digging myself further into the covers.

A few minutes later, I got up, turning to the window. I hope that-

My eyes widened as I realized, one, Kid was at my doorstep, water dripping from his body (remember from chapter one?), two, someone was in the house, and it was most likely Soul, and three…My poem was…I ran out the door, rushing towards the kitchen where I had left it. "Soul, are you-"The color drained from my face as I saw Soul reading the crumbled up piece of paper that I had left on the counter, unintended for him to see, or read for that matter.

I tried to say something, but no words would come out. He looked up at me, his expression unreadable. "Maka, I-"Stumbling backwards, I hit the wall, falling onto the ground. "Please…Don't read that…" I muttered, hiding beneath my hair. "Please…"

**Kid's POV**

I let out a sigh, my breath appearing in the cold crisp air. I'm going inside…Not matter what anyone else thinks, I thought, slowly turning the knob slightly to the right. Hesitant, I walked forward, peering inside. "Maka…?" Continuing to walk, I quietly shut the door behind me. Voices came from the kitchen, interest sparking in me.

"Maka, are you okay?!"

She was on the floor, Soul knelt down beside her. He glared up at me, making it clear I was unwelcomed. "Just leave, Kid."

"Soul…Why did you…?" Maka trailed off, unable to continue what she was saying.

"Maka, you have to understand…" He wrapped his arms around her, anger flickering in my soul. I was about to say something about it, but then realized how stupid it would sound. It wasn't his fault for what happened, and he was her partner…So why was I feeling like this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul's POV**

"I'm leaving."

Kid walked forward, slamming the door behind him. What's him problem? Letting out a sigh, I turned back to Maka. "Maka, you've got to listen to me. Please…"

Maka pulled away slightly, nodding.

**2 hours earlier**

Soul walked down the hall, glancing over at all the people passing him by. Where is everyone…? He thought, referring to his small group of friends. Well, more or less. Thunder roared through his ears, the rain dripping down the outside glass windows.

Might as well just wait for Maka where we usually meet up…He walked towards a row of grey lockers, leaning up against the wall. (I DON'T CARE IF THERE AREN'T ANY LOCKERS IN THE ANIME OR MANGA, THERE'S GONNA BE IN THIS FANFIC XD) A few minutes later, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned, a smile greeting him. A girl, looking around the age of 15, blushed slightly. She had bleach blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and a short black frilly skirt, along with a red tank top that barely covered her chest. "Hi Soul."

"Who… Are you?" He asked, feeling slightly confused and out of place.

She frowned, meeting my gaze. "I'm Aiko, don't you remember? I'm the new student in Stein's class…"

His lips parted slightly, but said nothing. She grinned, taking a step closer. "Why don't I help you remember?" Before he could respond, Aiko wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself up to his height. Getting smothered by her lips, he backed up, the lockers pushing him forward. Not being able to pull away, he gently took her shoulders, attempting to push her off.

"S-Soul?"

Aiko turned, tilting her head slightly. "Soul, who's this?"

Maka stood in front of the stranger, tears forming in her eyes.

"Maka, I-"

Before he could say anything, she ran off, a pang of guilt going through his chest. Soul sprinted after his partner, leaving Aiko behind.

**Soul's POV**

After I had finished explaining what had happened, I sucked in a deep breath. "Do you…Believe me, Maka?"


	6. Chapter 6

"**So…Do you believe me?"**

_**Maka's POV**_

As Soul had told the story, the color had drained from my face. All of the trouble I had caused him…I was so selfish… I looked up into his eyes, choking back the tears. "Of course I do, Soul…I'm the one who should be sorry…" A single tear trickled down my cheek.

"M-Maka, don't cry…" He whispered, holding me tight.

**Two hours later**

_**Soul's POV**_

I let out a sigh, creeping back into my room. Once I had locked my door, and made sure Maka was in her room, I un-crumbled the piece of paper, smoothing it out over my desk. Why wouldn't she want me to read this? What is it, anyway? I thought, making out the words. The black ink had smeared all over the white piece of paper, making the white have a grey tint in the middle. Is this a…Poem, or something?

Making out the smudged words across the page, I started to read.

_**What is this place I'm in? **_

_**I don't know where I'm going,**_

_**Or what I will become. **_

_**Someone please help me out of this darkness**_

_**I don't know what has become of me **_

_**All I know is that I have him.**_

_**And I'll never let him go. **_

_**He's the one, who keeps me alive,**_

_**Who will never hurt me.**_

_**I'm selfish, but he's all I have.**_

_**He's my partner, **_

_**My friend,**_

_**And I will always lo-**_

The rest of the page was torn off, nowhere to be found. "W-Where is it?!" I exclaimed, scrambling to the floor. A few minutes later, I found myself buried in the fridge, pulling out some drink I never remembered the name of. Trying to think of something, anything, else besides the weird note, I failed miserably. It was obviously about him, but the thing was that he didn't understand was that…She will always what? I brought the cold glass bottle up to my lips, taking a long sip.

_**Kid's POV**_

"UGH!" I let out a frustrated cry, kicking a random can down the street. Why is this all so confusing!? I thought, walking up to the academy. "What's with her anyway? More importantly, what's with me? Is it because she's…symmetrical? Yeah, that's all it is…"

Pushing the huge wooden doors, I walked down the hall, getting weird glances, and whispers headed my way, hearing the words _**Lord Death, Does he know?, Missing… **_"W-What's going on…?" I muttered to myself, continuing to walk forward.

All of a sudden, a loud booming voice came onto the speakers. "**Death the Kid, please come to Death Room, immediately."**


End file.
